


The Star Queen

by Marvelgurl167



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Female Peter Quill, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Male Gamora - Freeform, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgurl167/pseuds/Marvelgurl167
Summary: Peyton Quill, a Ravenger one day finds an orb that could make her one of the richest woman in the galaxy. But she isn’t the only one that wants it.(Rewrite of Guardians Of The Galaxy with a female Star-Lord)
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta
Kudos: 9





	The Star Queen

Peyton sat quietly in the hospital waiting room, listening to the music her Walkman played, waiting patiently to go see her mother. In a way the Walkman helped her ease with everything. Music was a way for her to drift off into her own world and imagine it as something else. She had been doing it more often when her mom announced she had cancer.

And in that moment, everything came crashing down. Her mom had a tumour. It broke her heart so much. Peyton was mature for her age, she understood it more than girls her age. She tried her best to stay strong but as her mother said it “It’s okay to fall down, what matters most is getting up after”. It was so cliche, and yet so true.

Her grandfather stepped out from his daughter’s hospital room and crouched in front of his granddaughter. She was looking down and seemed sucked in her own own world.

“Peyton, your mama wants to speak with you,” He received no answer from his granddaughter, too caught up in what she was listening than to pay any attention to him.

He sighed and toke her headphones off her head, “Come on Toni, take these off,” he said as he wrapped the string around the Walkman. He tapped her gently tapped her knee as a comforting gesture before she slipped off the hospital chair. He grabbed her backpack from the chair and slipped it on her tiny shoulders, he had placed the Walkman in the backpack in case she would need it after her visit with her mom. She took a deep, shaky breath before walking in her mother’s room with her grandfather walking right behind her. The room was dimly lit with family members with tears in their eyes. But all Peyton could see was her dying mother in the bed, strings leading to a monitor that counted every heartbeat. “Have you been fighting with the other children again, baby?” She asked her daughter in a soft and quiet manner.

Peyton’s eyes narrowed down as she leaned in her grandfather, feeling shame from her decision. Her mother knew her so well.

Her shoulders made a shrug as she shuffled a little bit.

At the silence of her daughter which Meredith knew well enough that Peyton knew why she did it, in a sigh voice, Peyton.” 

"They killed a little frog that ain't done nothin'. Smashed it with a stick." Peyton answered shyly, keeping her gaze down at the floor, try to avoid her mother’s eyes.

Meredith’s lips twitched up a little to make a sly smile, “You are so much like your daddy,” Her voice was still in a soft whisper. “And he was like an angel, composed of pure light-“

Meredith seemed nearly out of breath from talking about her lover. Peyton’s grandfather cut her off before she could continue.

“Met, don’t you got a present there for, peyt, don’t cha?” Her father asked her.

“Of course,” her fingers lightly brushed over a small box beside her, she could barely touch it before her father grabbed it and opened the zipper to Peyton’s backpack.

“I got you covered, Toni,” he told her as he placed the small gift in her backpack.

“Ya open it up when I’m gone,” Meredith told Peyton.

A tear dropped down her face. Peyton was still so incredibly young. She didn’t want her mother to go.

“Your grandpa is going to take such good care of you,” Meredith reassured her, “until your daddy comes back for you.” 

Peyton swallowed a lump in her throat as she sunk in the front of her grandfather. She has never met her father and she had no idea who this mystery man was either. Was he as nice as her mommy?

“Take my hand,” Meredith told her daughter. Her hand lightly raised off the bed. The young girl shied away and tucked her head against her grandfather.

“Peyton, take my hand,” her voice became slightly stronger as she asked for her daughter’s hand for the last time. Peyton sniffed away more tears.

Then there was the heart monitor, it held one long burp instead of the continuous small biceps. Peyton’s eyebrows raised as panic raised all through her body.

“No, no, no!” Peyton’s came closer to the bed. She shook her mother’s shoulders. She couldn’t go now! Not now! Peyton’s face covered in tears as her grandfather grabbed her small body and took her outside of the room.

“NOOOOO!” She screamed, looking into her mother’s hospital room. Her grandfather grabbed her shoulders. “Peyton, please stay here. Okay? Please,” He slowly let her go as he went back into Meredith’s room.

Peyton couldn’t believe what had just happened. She wasn’t expecting it. She never expected what to feel until the moment came. She felt like a part of her had just died.

She ran outside, pushing the hospital doors open. She ran on the little hill, crashing down on her knees. Letting all of her tears just fall out and drip in her sorrow.

As the young girl cried, there was an odd sensation in the wind. It circled Peyton. Lights came shooting down straight in her. She looked up in the sky only to see a bright light, blinding her from whatever was causing the light to come down on her.

And then she was gone. No trace, she just disappeared. 

But to Peyton she found herself in a room made out of steel. With creatures she couldn’t even recognize dressed in crimson red.

They looked at her as of they were going to eat the small girl. Peyton gripped on the floor’s small holes as one of them. 

A blue skinned man with a red Mohawk and uneven teeth stepped closer to her n’a crouched down to meet her eye level.

He eyed the girl carefully. She was small, a cute little thing she was too. Her scarred eyes looked straight into his. A smirk grew on his face.

“Welcome to the Ravengers, girlie,”


End file.
